Code Unstoppable
by DreamingOfOceans
Summary: Soon after returning to Britannia, Adrienne Victoré learns that her family which was once highly respected due to their superb military tactics, has been exiled. Unsure of what to do next, Addie reunites with some old friends, including one who is hiding a huge secret from the rest. Will knowing his secret cause her more harm than good?


**Code Unstoppable  
Chapter 1: Return**

I sat in a small coffee shop that was located close to the Britannian High School. It had been ages since I stepped foot back into Britannia. Years ago, I had been taken away by my father and mother to America when the war between Britannia and Japan broke out.

My father is now an American military general and my mother works in the hospital for the wounded soldiers. It seemed like everywhere I went I was being dragged into war. But America was a free country, and because of this, my parents both agreed that I would live a better life there.

Still, I couldn't stand being away from everyone I began to love and care for. I couldn't wait for the war to be over so I could return to Britannia again. But it was different now. I learned that Japan was renamed "Area 11" and that the people were now known as "elevens" instead of Japanese. My family had alway been respected because we were Britannian and we were superb military officers. But I recently discovered that my family had been exiled because we fled from the war. The Victoré family is now known to be cowardly.

"Please excuse me, Miss?" The waitress of the coffee shop brought me out of my thoughts. "Sorry for interrupting you, but we are closing now."

"Yes, of course." I stood, leaving a small tip and my empty coffee cup at the table.

I left the shop and stood on the corner of the sidewalk, taking a breath of fresh air. I faced the school, squinting my bright blue eyes to see if I recognized any of the students that were leaving the building. I started to cross the road and walk toward the school when I was distracted by something a tall blonde girl was saying to another girl with long auburn hair.

"Shirley, where's Lelouch? Does he not know that there is a student council meeting today?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he is with Nunnally?" The auburn girl replied.

"But Nunnally should be inside the school too!" The blonde said dramatically, throwing her hands into the air then turning to open the front doors.

I followed the two quietly, adjusting my short navy blue and floral ruffled dress, and adjusting the light pink knitted beret on my long, sliver-blue hair.

The girls led me to a door which both of them went inside and were accompanied by a boy with spiky blue hair, a girl with long black hair in pigtails and glasses, a girl with red hair, a tall boy with brown hair and two others, who I recognized to be Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge.

"Oh, Lelou! There you are!" The auburn girl said.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." The blonde said in a slightly pouty voice.

"Sorry about that, I had a quick errand to run." Lelouch replied in his low, calm voice.

"Well you're about to have another. Take these surveys and deliver them to every classroom. We want the student's input on what the theme should be for the annual dance." The blonde replied happily, dropping a tall stack of papers in his hands.

"I'll help you, Lelouch." The boy with brown hair said. He looked awfully familiar.

"Well then, we better get going." Lelouch replied, walking toward the door. I started to back away, looking for a place to go. I wasn't quick enough and the door opened, swinging into my right side and making me lose my balance on my heels. I let out a small gasp, squeezing my eyes shut, just waiting to hit the floor. But someone caught me before I could fall.

It was the boy with brown hair. One of his arms was wrapped around my lower back and his other hand supported my head. He must have lunged forward to catch me because his face was uncomfortably close to mine, so close that his forest green eyes were level with my blue ones.

"I am so sorry!" I heard Lelouch say, then make a small gasping noise. He must have figured out it was me.

The boy with brown hair set me back up and I straightened out my dress again.

"Um, thank you." I said kindly to him.

"No problem." He replied, staring at me with wide eyes. I looked away from him awkwardly and focused my attention on Lelouch.

"You know, Lelouch, you should be more careful when you open doors outward. You never know who could be standing right there." I winked. He smiled a little and cleared his throat.

"Addie? What are you doing back here? It's been years!" Lelouch said, still in shock.

"I just didn't like being away anymore. I missed everyone," I grinned and stepped forward, giving his side a hug because he was still holding the stack of papers. "especially you and Nunnally!"

Lelouch smiled a little bigger.

"Well we definitely missed you. Nunnally used to always ask when you were coming back when we were younger." The boy with brown hair cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around. Lelouch smirked. "Addie, you've met Suzaku before. Suzaku Kururugi."

The boy with brown hair, now known as Suzaku, stepped forward and shook my hand gently. I thought I remembered this boy from somewhere. He always used to hang out with Lelouch when we were younger.

"Adrienne Victoré." I said with a smile once he let go of my hand. "But everyone calls me Addie."

Suzaku bowed slightly. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Addie." He said in a playful voice.

I smiled and looked to the stack of papers Lelouch was holding.

"What are those for?" I asked curiously, pointing to the papers.

"They're surveys so the students can pick what theme they want to have for the annual formal dance around winter time." Lelouch replied.

"Annual dance?" I said to myself. I had never been to one. I have been to plenty of formal events, but never an actual dance. I caught Suzaku looking at me from the corner of his eye.

_What is his problem?_

I shook my head and focused back on Lelouch for the second time.

"Do you need any help? It looks like you've got quite a handful there." I smiled, taking some of the surveys from him.

"Thanks."

We walked down the hall quietly, not really speaking to each other until we were finished delivering the surveys to the first room.

"So, where are you staying Addie?" Suzaku asked me, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and smiled, causing him to blush a little.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Apparently my family was exiled because we fled from the war years ago." His eyes widened a little and Lelouch had a look of concern on his face. "I lived in Britannia before, so I don't have a place really anywhere else."

"You can live with Nunnally and I," Lelouch said almost instantly. "She would love that."

I smiled a little at him. "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

Lelouch snorted. "Oh come on, it's just Nunnally and I, and the maid who takes care of her while I'm away. Besides, we used to always stay at each others houses when we were younger, didn't we? It wouldn't be much of a difference."

"I guess you're right." I said, pausing a moment to think. "Well, if you insist..."

"Then it's final." Lelouch announced.

We finished delivering the papers and returned to the room the student council was meeting in. The others were a little surprised when I walked in; they had no clue who I was. All except for Nunnally, but she had no way to see that it was me. Lelouch went strait to Nunnally, crouching beside her and then motioning to me to come forward.

"Nunnally, there is someone here who wanted to see you." Lelouch said in her ear she lifted her hands up off her lap toward me. I took a deep breath and held my hands out to hers and she took them.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, but in some way I felt like she already knew it was me, just by the way her facial expression changed when her hands came in contact with mine.

"It's me Nunnally," I said while grinning uncontrollably, "it's Addie."

She let out a small laugh and put her face to my hands, which were still in her grasp.

"I knew you would come back! I knew it!" Nunnally said, sounding like she could cry from happiness.

Nunnally and I had always been really close, not just because I was best friends with her brother either.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" The blonde girl asked, confused.

"Oh! I'm Adrienne Victoré, but you can call me Addie." I said with a small smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Milly, the Student Council president! And this is Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, and Kallen! And you can join the Student Council if you'd like!"

I looked at the people she pointed to as she said their names. The auburn girl was Shirley, the boy with blue spiky hair was known as Rivalz, Nina was the girl with the glasses, and the girl with red hair was Kallen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said in a calm and friendly voice. "And I would love to join."

"And Addie will be staying with us too, Nunnally. Isn't that great?" Lelouch said in a soothing voice.

"Yes! I am so excited!" Nunnally beamed.

* * *

We got back to Lelouch and Nunnally's house after the Student Council meeting and Lelouch showed me to the spare room that was just down the hall from his.

"Feel free to do anything you'd like to it. It's your room now." Lelouch said leaning against the door frame.

"It's wonderful, thank you." I replied looking out the large window on the far side of the room.

"I'm really glad you're back Addie." I turned to face him and gave him a smile.

"I'm glad I'm back too."

Lelouch left the room to go downstairs with Nunnally. I told him I would be down in a few minutes right after I freshened up.

I walked down the hall to get to the bathroom when I passed Lelouch's room and I thought I saw someone in there. Someone with green hair.

I shook my head and looked again; there was no sign of anyone in there. But just to make sure, I quietly walked into his room, analyzing the area. Something in the corner of the room by the bed caught my eye.

Most of the object was being covered by the comforter, but I was able to pull it out from under the mattress. It was a mask, one that looked very familiar.

_Where have I seen this mask before?_

I looked at it for a minute longer, but I still couldn't figure it out. I tucked the mask back under the mattress and recovered it with the comforter just like it was before. I forgot about going to the bathroom and headed downstairs, eager to see Nunnally again.

Dinner was amazing, I haven't had a meal that good since before I left for America. It was even better since I shared it with two of my favorite people.

After our plates were taken away, Lelouch turned on the TV and tuned it to the local television station. The people giving the report seemed very worried about something. They were talking about a person named "Zero" who led an army called the Black Knights. It was said that this Zero person was fighting for the peace of Area 11, and he was causing Elevens to rebel.

"Zero sure is causing a lot of trouble for the Britannian leaders, isn't he?" Nunnally said quietly.

"Yes, he is." Lelouch replied. Right that second they flashed a picture of Zero on the TV. I had to stop myself from gasping. Now I know where I had seen the mask before.

I had been watching the news in the coffee shop before I met back up with Lelouch. There was a special on about Zero, and that was his mask in Lelouch's room.

I shifted my eyes so I could try to see Lelouch out of the corner of them. His eyes were fixed on the TV screen, his face emotionless.

I suddenly remembered a time when Lelouch and I were still pretty young and it was before the war had started. Lelouch was always talking about how much he hated it there. He said he wanted to obliterate Britannia, which was odd considering he was part of the royal Britannian family. But still, he had so much anger bottled up in him when we were young, and now he is so calm. Could that be because he is finally getting what he's wanted for so long? The destruction of Britannia?

Could Lelouch really be Zero?

* * *

~Author's Note~

Thank you for reading my first chapter of my Code Geass FanFic! I really love this anime so I knew I had to write one! Just to clear things up a bit, Addie's last name, Victoré, is pronounced without the E, and instead of sounding like the name Victor, it is actually pronounced like it is spelled, "Vic-tor" instead of "Vic-ter".

Also, at first I wasn't sure if what Shirley called Lelouch was spelled Lulu or Lelou, and after reading other FanFics, a lot of them say Lulu, but according to other pages for Code Geass, it is spelled Lelou, so I went with that! :)  
Again, thank you for reading and please review! I want to know what you think!


End file.
